onyksfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Malina
'Malina (Maliniarz, Malinka, Maliniak, Jan Kos, Jerzyna, Szczelina, Padlina) '- człowiek-diss. Starszy kapral i jeden z dwóch głównych szkoleniowców JW 1010 specjalizujący się w szkoleniu z taktyki czarnej oraz okrężnego ripostowania wszystkiego. Aktywnie udziela się w kręgach ASGejowych podejmując uczestnictwo we wielkich manewrach, na których główną taktyką będzie wykańczanie przeciwnika psychicznie. Historia Narodził się w roku 1996 jako najbardziej malinowy z całego malinowego rodu malinów. Gubiąc się i błąkając w okowach swego (braku) życia trafił na ONYKS. Wstępując do niego, na początku padły ostrzeżenia, że gdy spotka się po raz pierwszy z Przemkiem to losy jego mózgu, zdrowego rozsądku i duszy dokonają zwrotu o 360o Celsjusza i postrada zmysły jednak nikt nie przewidywał, że w szeregi wstąpiło jeszcze większe choć mniej homoseksualne zło. Po poznaniu osoby Maliny każdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to przed nim należy ostrzegać rekrutów gdyż sam zakrzywia czasoprzestrzeń, a w duecie ze Szturmanem to w zasadzie mało brakuje by Matrix się zawiesił. Służył sobie tak w ONYKSie szczęśliwy, że w końcu trafił do ludzi równie pogiętych co on (choć trochę lżej) i po czasie został awansowany na szeregowego stając się nieodłącznym elementem naszego uroczego cyrku przez co mógł rozwinąć swoje skrzydła wyniszczając psychicznie za co wszyscy byli mu niezmiernie wdzięczni. 15 czerwca 2018 roku dostał awans na starszego szeregowego, spróbował w kooperacji z KacBRem zrobić swoją misję na swój sposób pokręconą fabularnie niczym gwint wódki orzechowej, a która nie może się doczekać drugiej części. W ONYKSie służy po dziś dzień co raz to wymyślając nowe riposty o tęczowym zabarwieniu traktujące zwykle o odbywaniu stosunków seksualnych z przedstawicielami tej samej płci jakiej jest dissowana osoba. Dzięki jego zdolności wyniszczania psychicznego zarówno przeciwnika jak i towarzyszy został awansowany na Kaprala by choć troszkę nas oszczędził (co wcale nie nastąpi). Od marca 2019 roku każdy się zastanawia jak bardzo musiał dowództwu mózgi zryć by dostać awans. Osobowość Maliniarz ma wielką osobowość choć nie większą niż Prykus. Ma może problemy ze skupieniem, a już na pewno z dykcją gdyż stara się wiele rzeczy przekazywać szybko przez co robi to chaotycznie. Wychodzą z tego kwiatuszki pokroju "Okrona obrężna". Człowiek, którego brzuch wypełniają najpewniej riposty na każdą okazje, ale naukowcy badają jeszcze jego zawartość. Typowy mango... No... Wiadomo kto. Jego podzielna uwaga pozwala mu oglądać anime w trakcie gry. Umiejętności specjalne * wykańczanie psychiczne * Słabe ripostowanie w każdą okazje * potrafi mając jedzenie na talerzu sprawić, że ono zniknie w czasie proporcjonalnym do czasu jedzenia * umie korzystać z broni * umie stać na dwóch nogach * taktyka czarna * umiejętność postrzegania sytuacji na dwóch monitorach jednocześnie np.: Oglądać anime i grając w randomową grę Słynne cytaty * "Okrona obrężna" * "Gabor kuźwa zostaw to!" * "Czy da się zrobić takiego szyszłaka..." Ciekawostki * Jest największym nemesis Kacka i trochę Chickena * Był wielkim fanem Farming Simulator '17. * Zajarany airsoftem * Podciera się skarpetkami * dowolną piosenkę i wyobraź sobie, że śpiewa ją taki zboczenie-pedofilski głos tak to śpiew Maliny - w 70% są to piosenki wyśmiewające KacBRa, a w 30% Gabora. * Czasem ma problemy z polszczyzną. * Podczas jednej z misji w której dowodził, stracił wszystkich Kamilów.